Mikan
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Platinum 9 DISC |Japanese = みかん |released = November 21, 2007 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD |recorded = 2007 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Onna ni Sachi Are 34th Single (2007) |Next = Resonant Blue 36th Single (2008) }} Mikan (みかん; Mandarin Orange) is the 35th single of J-pop idol group Morning Musume. The song's title was chosen in accordance to the habit of eating mandarin oranges while sitting by a kotatsu, as a representation of each member's childhood memories. "Mikan"'s promotional video extends this concept further, by showing photographs of the members when they were children. It was released on November 21, 2007. Like its predecessor, there are three editions: 2 limited editions and a regular edition. Limited edition A is accompanied by a bonus DVD and photo card, while a 40-page booklet is available in limited edition B enclosed in a special package. Tracklist CD #Mikan #Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL (ボン キュッ！ボン キュッ！BOMB GIRL) #Mikan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Mikan (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th gen: Kusumi Koharu *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin TV Performances *2007.11.18 Haromoni@ *2007.11.23 MUSIC JAPAN *2007.11.29 Utaban Concert Performances #Mikan #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~(As part of a Medley) #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ #*Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina & Mitsui Aika #*Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ #Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ Song information ;Mikan *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina **Sub Vocals: Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi **Minor Vocals: Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin ;Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Drums: Sano Yasui *Bass: Mafune Katsuhiro *Trumpet: Suzuki Masanori *Alto, Tenor, and Baritone Sax: Takegami Yoshinari *Chorus: Takahashi Ai *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika **Minor Vocals: Junjun, Linlin Trivia *7th Generation member Kusumi Koharu gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the second single where Takahashi Ai was leader of Morning Musume. *In the music video, it shows images of the members when they were younger. The first time this was ever done in a Morning Musume MV was on their 6th single, Furusato. *After Kusumi Koharu graduated, her duet with Mitsui Aika became a solo. *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling single until Pyocopyoco Ultra. *In 2011, the song was then covered by Dream Morning Musume with the following members: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika, Fujimoto Miki, and Kusumi Koharu. *The Dance shot version was featured in DVD Eizou The Morning Musume ALL SINGLE COMPLETE Zen 35 Kyoku ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ Oricon Ranking and Sales *'Total sales:' 38,667 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Mikan, Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB GIRL cs:Mikan Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2007 Singles Category:2007 Releases Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:Lowest Ranking Single